<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>22 - Spanking by Bittodeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993788">22 - Spanking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath'>Bittodeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Original Clone Character, Praise Kink, Spanking, Subspace, new kink, sub Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossbones knows Cody would <em>love</em> to be spanked. So when the Commander finally dares to try something new, he's ready.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Original Male Character(s), CT-8672 | Crossbones/CC-2224 | Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clones Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>22 - Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a follow up of <a href="https://bittodeath.tumblr.com/post/631802619048902657/discord-drop">this</a> Discord Drop ft. Cody/Rex/Crossbones. You don't need to read it for this fic but it does give some background to Cody and Crossbones's interactions and relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t the first time Crossbones finds himself in Commander Cody’s quarters. He knows the place quite well, but he still looks around as he undoes his armour, neatly stacking it, while Cody does the same. In this place, this moment, the Commander is just Cody – and he is an absolute mess of nerves, despite not even being out of his blacks yet. They’ve negotiated beforehand, talked about what Cody could expect, what Crossbones is ready to give, and it isn’t yet enough to overcome Cody’s anxiety.</p><p>Crossbones gently grabs his head, shushes him and kisses him very gently, giving him something familiar to make him relax. In a way, it’s reassuring for Cody that Crossbones can be so steady when he himself is… well. A bit out of his depth. He <em>wants</em> this – but he’s embarrassed that he wants this, that he knows there’s a very real possibility he’ll come just from getting spanked, and Crossbones can be a real bastard but not for this. Cody trusts Crossbones, and he’s one of the few he knows won’t think he’s weak even if he’s trembling and sobbing and more generally being a mess.</p><p>Crossbones lightly massages his shoulders, kisses him, scratches his scalp and Cody gradually melts against him, letting out a low moan when Crossbones squeezes and kneads his ass. He shivers and Crossbones smiles.</p><p>         “Blacks off, now”, Crossbones tells him, and Cody hastily pulls them off, eager and already half-hard at the perspective.</p><p>Meanwhile, Crossbones sits on the edge of the bed and pats one of his thighs invitingly. Cody is flushed dark when he steps closer, and Crossbones makes him kneel on the ground next to him. The bunk is low; the height is ideal for Cody to rest his upper torso on Crossbone’s lap. The medic could have completely bent him over, but that way, Cody can easily muffle himself, and doesn’t strain to hold the position. Everything to make him more comfortable, to make the experience more enjoyable. Crossbones rubs his ass gently, caresses his back with his other hand.</p><p>         “We’ll start with five. You remember your words?”</p><p>         “Green is all good, orange is slow down or take a break, red is stop. Safe word is Grievous.”</p><p>         “Good”, Crossbones purrs. “Now, do you want to count?”</p><p>Cody thinks for a second. If he speaks, he’s liable to make more noise, which he prefers to avoid as it embarrasses him extremely, but he also does want to count each of the slaps. He wants to have something to focus on that isn’t Crossbones’ lap or his hands on his body.</p><p>         “Yes”, he says, and tries not to squirm at the hand kneading his ass, making the blood flow to be sure not to hurt him.</p><p>He nearly chokes when the first hit lands: it burns, but he can also tell this is not nearly as hard as Crossbones can hit. It makes his blood boil, he wants <em>more</em>, and he bites his lips.</p><p>         “One”, he finally counts; Crossbones is waiting, patient, and he tries not to move too much and grabs onto Crossbones’s legs tighter.</p><p>The second hit comes just after, a bit harder - nearly on his upper thigh, where the skin is sensitive and he <em>sometimes</em> allows Crossbones or Wolffe to leave marks. He can't help but think of how it'd feel to have such a mark be spanked, and it makes him shiver and harden completely, the tip of his cock brushing the underside of Crossbones's blacks when he moves.</p><p>"Two", he says, and he sounds breathy.</p><p>Crossbones' breath seems a little strained and Cody is almost certain he's hard in his blacks.</p><p>         “Cross”, he breathes”, “harder, please.”</p><p>He wants his ass to be sore, he wants to feel it when he sits and have to hold back from squirming. Crossbones has made it clear he wouldn't fuck him afterwards - had smirked and said "you'll probably be too exhausted for it anyway", and Cody knows to trust him. It's not just the physical strain, it's the emotions, and while he's already getting high from it, he knows the crash will leave him exhausted. He relishes in it.</p><p>The third hit jolts him forward and into Crossbones’s lap, with a distinctive sound that seems to echo in the room. It's probably his imagination but it feels like this anyway. His blood is roaring in his ears and he lets out a low "ungh" without meaning to. This one <em>burns</em> and his skin is probably already darkening from it. He almost forgets to count, busy as he is burying his face in Crossbones's thighs. It's humiliating, but it feels so <em>good</em> and he wants more, wants it to hurt in the best way. He breathes slowly, trembling, and Crossbones soothes him by running his hands up and down his back. It's just three slaps on his ass, he shouldn't be so worked up already - but his cock is leaking so much it's probably making a puddle on the ground.</p><p>Any other day, Crossbones would probably order him to lick it clean. It's his lucky day, he supposes. Crossbones's fingers rub up, his shoulders, his nape, gently scratch at his hair.</p><p>         “Check in with me, Cody.”</p><p>Fuck, he feels like crying. It's this suffocating feeling of something mounting in his chest and demanding to be let out. He clenches his fingers tight.</p><p>"Green." He gulps. "I'm good, cross, I'm good. It's just..."</p><p>"It's a lot", Crossbones says gently, hands still rubbing. "I know, <em>vod</em>."</p><p>Cody can't help himself but wonder who did this for him, who taught him. Crossbones speaks like he knows how it feels to be on the other end, ass burning and eyes blinking madly to stop the tears.</p><p>"You're doing really good", Crossbones praises him. "Taking those so well. Only two left."</p><p>The fourth seems to hit even harder and this time he cries out, quickly muffling his voice into Crossbones's blacks, the tears leaking freely now.</p><p>Crossbones rubs his hand along the skin he just reddened, admiring his work, and it sends little jolts into Cody. The commander is a <em>mess</em> and a glorious sight to see, the stretched skin of his ass darkening enticingly, his broad form trembling in his lap, tears and slob damping his blacks - along with his own precum which has been leaking for a while now. He can feel, sometimes, the head of Cody's cock rubbing against his thighs. It must be a torture for him, sensitive as he is. He wonders if Cody will really manage to come just from this. Hopes he will. He loves watching Cody come, the way he tenses and relaxes, the strain of his muscles. Slowly, Crossbones flexes his fingers for the fifth and last hit. He won't give Cody more today, regardless of whether he comes or not. The way he's trembling tells him not to push more. He's ready to break.</p><p>The pause seems longer and Cody remembers to count, but when the fifth hit lands, he howls and clenches, spilling on the ground - he hasn't even realized he was so close, focused on everything else and not his mounting desire. The howl devolves into harsh sobs into crossbones thighs, who gently runs his fingers into his hair, crooning all the while.</p><p>"- so, so good for me Cody, coming like this, you were magnificent. You took it so well, your ass is all dark I'm sure it must burn, fuck, I want to lick you open, want to soothe the burn with my tongue, you look wonderful-"</p><p>Crossbones doesn't stop talking nor running his fingers on his skin until his sobs ease up and he feels heavy, a strange lethargy taking hold, but his head no longer feels so floaty. He's not sure what exactly happened to him.</p><p>"I need to treat you to soothe the burn and make sure you don't mark too much", Crossbones tells him. "Do you want to stay like this or come up on the bed?"</p><p>"Stay like this" Cody mutters, and he feels Crossbones shift slightly.</p><p>  Soon after, something cool is being applied to his ass and it does soothe the burn and he hums contentedly. He protests weakly when Crossbones heaves him up on the bed to wrap him in a blanket, blinking sluggishly when he's presented with water and little bits of half a ration bar. He drinks and eats and Crossbones seems content with him - it's so easy to be good with Cross, to obey and do what he asks for. He feels a kiss pressed to his brow, his head tucked into a shoulder.</p><p>"Sleep, Cody. I got you."</p><p>He closes his eyes.</p><p>Crossbones waits for Cody to be sleeping to clean up his face and the floor, where he spilt heavily. He'll take care of his own need later, when Cody is no longer counting on him to keep him safe. Until then, he simply lays with him and draws him into his arms.</p><p>He will stand guard, no matter what happens, as long as one of his brothers needs him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>